Momma's little vampire
by Nagarox1234
Summary: A series of one-shots between Pip, Seras and their young son and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote these a while back and thought they were kinda stupid but I thought "eh, why not?" So, I hope you guys enjoy and if you do please review. If I get enough reviews I'll add more chapters on to this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Kohta Hirano does.

Seras rocked the crying child, humming a lullaby softly in an attempt to soothe him before he woke Pip, who was fast asleep after a long day of missions. He cared for their son during the day and she cared for him at night, her natural domain. Her and Pip's son's was almost six months old and a very strange child.

Not in behavior, he acted like most babies this age, he was curious about everything he could get his hands on, he cried during the night but he was a giggling delight during the day. It was his species that was strange, he was referred to as a dhampir by the Hellsing organization, a half-vampire, half-human creature mostly seen in old folklore and legends.

Their son Terry was one of the only ever recorded dhampir's in history. His parents didn't care, they loved their son no matter what his species was.

He was a angel to them, a light in the darkness.

Seras continued to hush her son, gently stroking his soft blonde hair in a calming gesture. He quieted slightly, though he continued to whimper and cry softly. She stood and began to walk, still cradling Terry in her arms.

She walked to the refrigeration unit, where all of the blood bags where stowed. She explored the variety of blood types, finally settling on A positive. She noticed Terry had slowed his crying, now down to hoarse sobs as his emerald green eyes explored the shelves of blood. It was almost as if he was fully aware of his vampiric traits and was ready to act on them.

She walked back to his nursery and set him back down in his crib. His cries began to increase in volume as he was released from his mothers grasp, she quieted him once again before quickly grabbing a bottle off a crudely made shelf in his room.

She tore the pack of blood open swiftly and poured about a quarter of the bag into the bottle, still unsure about how much blood a dhampir required, if he needed more she would give him more. She picked him up once again, settling him gently in the crook of her arm and placed the bottle in his mouth and tipped the bottle, urging him to drink.

He began to suck contently, all cries silenced by the flow of blood rushing into his mouth. His green eyes turned a bright shade of red as he continued to drink, slightly startling Seras. They looked like her eyes during a blood rage, although his eyes looked much brighter and more playful as opposed to hers which looked angry and vicious.

He finished the bottle, releasing it from his mouth, causing a small dribble of blood to trickle from his mouth. His whimpers had ceased entirely, replaced by a happy silence. Seras gently wiped the blood from his mouth, making him smile and revealing tiny fangs that were starting to poke through his gums. Seras cooed lightly and tickled his chin, making him giggle in delight. She gently set him back into his crib, tucking the blanket around him lightly. She gave him one final kiss on the forehead before he gently drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you guys know, the ages will jump around a lot if I keep writing. Now it's time for Pip! Enjoy and Don't forget to review!

"Come on, say daddy." Pip urged his little one year son, who was comfortably seated on his lap, tugging nonchalantly on Pip's long hair. It was about six o' clock in the evening. Seras was still asleep and left Terry with Pip in her absence, who took the opportunity to bond with his son.

He knew the boy was probably closer to his mother, the one who often feed him, read to him, played with him, and comforted him when he cried. It made sense, they were both creatures of the night.

Pip desperately wanted to be involved with his son as his father had been absent in his life. He refused to leave his son alone.

"Mama." Terry chirped as he continued to pull on Pip's braid. Pip sighed, causing Terry to giggle.

"Very funny,you evil little thing." He murmured good-naturedly, then winced when Terry took that is an invitation to yank his hair out. He couldn't help but smile at his son's playful behavior, he wanted him to be as happy as possible. Terry suddenly squirmed in Pip's grasp, wiggling unhappily.

"Hungry." He whined, the best form of communication he could manage. It was enough for Pip to grasp however and lifted his son, carrying him to his nursery, where a high chair had been set up so that Terry could stay in the comfortably dark and cool room. He set his son down in the high chair and quickly grabbed a bottle of Terry's special formula. It was quite an odd formula, a combination of baby formula and a bag of type A blood.

It was necessary for a growing dhampir to consume blood and Terry had been consuming blood almost since birth but Pip still felt slightly odd spooning the bloody mixture into his sons mouth and watching as his normally green eyes turn red like Seras's did when she consumed blood.

Terry eventually finished the formula, giving Pip a bloody smile, showing his father a view of his tiny fangs. Pip lifted Terry and set him in his lap, wanting to spend a little more time with his son. Terry yawned sleepily, once again showing off his pointy fangs.

"Tired little one?" Pip whispered, gently stroking his son's hair. Terry yawned again in agreement and Pip set him in his crib.

"I'll let you have some rest before your mother wakes up." He gave his son one last pat on the head before he began to exit the room. As he reached the doorway, he heard a faint noise behind him. He turned, not sure he had heard right.

"Daddy." It was quiet, almost a whisper but head heard it correctly. He grinned in delight, feeling triumphant.

"Goodnight son." he whispered as he shut the door, leaving his son in the calm darkness he enjoyed so much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh, don't wake your father." Seras whispered as she lead Terry down the dark hallway by his wrist. The sun had gone down an hour ago and it was time for Seras and Terry to begin their training. Terry was now a healthy five year old boy who was just starting to explore his vampiric powers. Neither he nor his parents knew what was in store for him, dhampir abilities were mostly unknown outside of legend.

At first, Seras had been hesitant to train him at all, he was just a child after all and an innocent one at that. It took loads of convincing from her master Alucard, who insisted the boy would need to be trained as young as possible to capture all of his potential abilities.

(Flashback)

"You're going to need to train that boy well, Police girl." He had growled as he motioned to Terry with barely concealed annoyance. He disapproved of children, this boy would turn his fledgling softer than she already was, if that was even possible. He couldn't have that.

"Yes master." She sighed, before taking Terry, who was visibly shaking, by the hand.

"Come on love, let's get some blood packs." She silently comforted her son with a reassuring glance as they walked towards the refrigeration unit where the blood was held.

"Who was that man mama?" He asked with big, innocent eyes as his mother selected a packet of blood for each of them.

"He's, um..." Seras considered for a moment, unsure how to explain to Terry the nature of Alucard's rule in her life as a vampire. She had never had to explain it anyone before, especially someone as young as her son.

"He's like your uncle. Or your grandpa, depending on how you see it." Both of them turned to see Pip standing in the doorway, leaning with an amused expression on his face. Seras silently glared at him but couldn't keep a slight smile off her face at his teasing. She was just happy Alucard wasn't paying attention to them at the moment.

"Papa!" Terry called in delight as he ran towards his father, leaping into his arms and climbing his way up to Pip's shoulders, his legs draping down next to Pip's arms. Seras smiled as she gently kissed Pip, causing Terry to cover his eyes in mock disgust.

"What're you doing awake, you should be asleep by now." She scolded. Pip playfully rolled his eyes at her scolding.

"Even when she's happy to see me, she can't help but nag me, can she Terry?" Terry giggled and pulled on Pip's hair, just as he did as a child. Seras reached up and carefully extracted Terry from Pip's shoulder, making him cross his arms and pout.

"Come on Terry. Let your father go back to bed." She kissed Pip one last time before giving him a playful shove towards their bedroom. He sauntered off after giving Terry one last pat on the head.

"Is that man really my uncle mama?" He asked.

"Just don't say call him that to his face, alright sweetheart?"

"Okay Mama."

"Good boy. Now, let's have some blood shall we?"

A/N: Yeah I know it's stupid but I wanted to write it anyway. I'll continue the story tomorrow. P.S. You're welcome Seika Hellsing ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter will probably be very, very, very stupid. I hope you enjoy it anyways and please keep reviewing! Reviews really help :)

"Papa?" Pip looked up to see his son standing there with his hands behind his back, looking down almost sheepishly at his feet. He was seven years old now and just beginning to understand his own abilities as a dhampir. He spent most nights training with his mother and most days sleeping in the cellar so the light wouldn't bother him, so he rarely got to spend time with his son anymore. He cherished any moment with his sn he could get. He didn't want to be an absent father.

"What is it Terry?" He asked, curious about why his son needed to talk to him and why he looked so nervous.

"Um, something kinda weird happened." Terry said, unsure of where to begin. So he began to speak rapidly, barely taking a break to breathe between sentences, completely confusing Pip.

"I-I was sleeping and then I heard this really loud noise outside, like barking. So I went to see what it was and it was a really huge black dog! I was scared but I thought what if it's friendly and I tried to pet it and it was sorta friendly and I thought I always wanted a pet and then I-I-"

"Slow down son." Pip said gently, walking over to Terry and laying a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him. His son was breathing extremely hard after his rant . Once he could breathe again, Terry looked his father in the eye and said

"Papa, I think I should show you something." He then grabbed his father by the hand and began leading him down to his room in the cellar, tugging at his fathers arm like a dog on a leash. Pip followed, still confused about what Terry was saying but he decided to trust him. After all, he was a dhampir and his instincts were probably sharper than a humans. Terry unlocked the door to his room and stood to the side, allowing Pip a glance inside. What he saw nearly made him faint.

An enormous black hound with multiple red eyes was sitting in the center of his son's room. It glared at him with its red eyes, an expression of complete contempt and hatred. He soon understood why. This was Baskerville, one of Alucard's many forms. Wrapped around this beasts neck was a thick red collar, like an average dog collar but it looked like it had been cut from a hose or some other sort of rubber tube and painted red, probably with blood from the refrigeration unit. Pip had to stifle a laugh, his son was trying to keep Alucard as a pet!

"Can we keep him? I think he's friendly." Terry asked, causing Baskervilles eyes to widen and then narrow, a clear warning to what would happened if they did. Pip once again held back a laugh and said

"We'll have to ask your mother what she thinks about this."


	5. Chapter 5

It was around midnight when Seras and Terry were training on the gun range once again. Terry had become used to this pattern, usually training with his mother during the night and sleeping in the cellar during the day. He was beginning to look more vampiric than before, his skin becoming paler as he avoided the sunlight, his fangs lengthening and becoming visible as he smiled. His eyes were still green but they turned red whenever he fed on blood. He consumed blood more and more, growing stronger every day.

"Come on dear, we're going to start now." His mother called for him and he rushed over to her.

"Ready mama." He stood with his back straightened with his arms laced behind him, trying to imitate a soldier. His mother smiled slightly at his endearing display before grabbing a small gun and gingerly handing it to him. She tensed as he reached out and his fingers made contact, as if afraid it would fire as soon as his hand made contact with an actual weapon. He held it out, examining it closely, but careful to keep his finger off the trigger.

Seras put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the shooting range, where a target had been set up. She knelt beside him as he put his hand on the gun, wrapping one finger around around the trigger while keeping both hands clasped firmly on the handle. She gently positioned his hand to aim towards the target. Shehad taught him about his third eye, now it was time to see if he could use it.

"Alright sweetheart, pull the trigger." She whispered. He obeyed, giving the trigger a hard squeeze. A loud bang erupted from the gun and Terry leaped backwards in surprise, dropping the weapon as he did so. Seras helped him to his feet, lightly brushing him off before checking to see if he had hit the target. Much to her surprise, he had! A chunk had been taken off the corner of the target, it was not a perfect shot but it was very advanced for his first time firing a gun.

**'The boy's improving fast. He may have what it takes to become a true hunter after all'**

She heard her master muse within her own mind. She smiled faintly at Alucard's growing acceptance of her son. Perhaps one day they could train together one day, though she somewhat doubted it.

"Did I hit it Momma?" He asked, worried that he had disappointed her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, you hit it sweetheart. You did an excellent job." Terry beamed at her, he was happy she was proud of him.

"Do you want some blood? You've done enough for one night." Seras stood and took Terry by the hand.

"Yes please Mama." He answered as they walked inside the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just to let you guys know, Terry's five in this chapter. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming :)

It was saturday at the Hellsing mansion and one of Pip's rare days off from his missions. Unfortunately, he had no family to spend it with. One of the few downsides of having a vampire wife and an aging dhampir son who was training to be a true vampire like Seras was the fact that they needed to stay out of daylight and rest in the cool, dark cellar. It made Pip rather lonely whenever he had time off from missions and returned to find he could not stay with his wife or son.

He knew it was all for the best though.

He wanted to see them and see that they were alright, so he opened the door to the cellar, a cold draft wafting out. He quietly stepped down the stairs, careful not to let his boots cracked against the stone. He quietly approached the door of Terry's room and rested his hand on the door knob, hesitating for a split second. He didn't want to wake his son, he knew to let sleeping vampires lay(he had woken Seras once by accident and she had never let him forget it.)

He reasoned with himself and finally came to a decision, he would open the door for just a moment, look inside and then let his son rest He gently pushed the door opened, careful not to let the wood creak. He was very surprised to see that Terry was already awake, laying on his back in a small coffin made just for him, with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

"Hi papa." He said to Pip.

"Terry? What are you doing awake?" Pip entered the room and knelt beside his son.

"I couldn't sleep Papa. Could you tell me a story?" He looked up at Pip with those big, curious green eyes. Pip thought hard, he honestly couldn't remember any stories he had been told as a child. Probably because his grandfather never had any time for such trivial activities. Suddenly, he thought of a story to tell. A true one.

"Once, there was a little boy." He began.

"His parents both died when he was very young and he was sent to live with his grandfather. His grandfather never had anytime for the little boy and when he did, it was to remind him that the boy would grow up to become a mercenary like his father, so the boy was often quite lonely and bitter. When he grew up, he become the leader of a group of mercenaries like his grandfather said. They fought others battles many times, killed many people." He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Eventually, he met a girl. She was everything he wanted, she was beautiful, smart, funny, kind and he loved her very much. They got married and had a child, a very special little boy. He loved his son very much and wants what's best for him. And..."

Pip trailed off, looking down at his son, who was looking at him with a very confused expression.

"What happened next papa?" He questioned. Pip grinned and gently stroked Terry's hair.

"That." He whispered to his son "is up to you. Now, get some rest. Your mother will kill me if she finds out I kept you awake.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Pinktypewritter: You may be right. Guess you'll have to keep reading ;)

Terry stepped quietly out of his coffin, his little feet stepping lightly on the cold stone. His mother had put him to bed at five in the morning before the sun came up, expecting him to sleep as she did.

He didn't want to sleep though, he wanted to explore the cellar.

He put his hand on the doorknob, pausing momentarily, listening with his advanced dhampir hearing to see if anyone was walking around in the cellar. He couldn't hear anyone, so he turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped out and began walking down the dark hallway, able to see perfectly in the dark with his special sight. He stay hidden in the shadows, terrified about what would happened if his mother were to catch him out of his coffin at this hour.

His mother loved him dearly but she was also extremely protective, especially due to his vampiric abilities. Even his father was slighlty scared when his mother got angry. He continued walking, looking for something intresting to explore while he was awake.

"What are you doing awake, boy?" he jumped as a deep voice growled out at him from the patch shadows he had been walking near. Even with his advanced sight, he could only make out a pair of glowing red eyes from the darkness at him? They were vampire eyes. He knew who it was immediately. It was his so-called 'uncle' Alucard.

"I-I-I..." He could only stutter in the presence of the older vampire who looked down at him threateningly. Alucard scared him, it was only because of his mother he even remotely trusted Alucard.

"Well? Answer me." He commanded, not raising his voice but the simple commanding tone of his voice was enough to cause Terry to flinch.

"I-I wanted to explore." He managed to force out. The older vampire raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with dhampirs explanation. Normally, he would become very angry at the unclear explanation but for some odd reason, he did not. Perhaps he had grown fond in the dhampir boy, similar to how he had become fond of the police girl. He was still slightly suspicous of the boy, still convinced he would soften his fledgling but he was no longer angry at the boy for existing. He noticed the boy looked like he was about to faint so he decider to let him leave.

"Go back to your coffin. Your mother will be quite angry if she catches you out." He said, echoing Terry's thoughts before he vanished back into the shadows. Terry shivered, quickly looking around him to see if anyone else was coming down the hall then he quickly sprinted back to his room. He threw open the door, ran into the room and leapt into his coffin, making the lid fall onto the flower with a crash, causing him to gasp in shock at the loud noise.

He immediately regretted his loud noise, as he heard a gasp from down the room across from him, where his mother slept. He realized, to his terror, he had woken her. She entered his room with a mighty bang as she practically kicked the door down in her panic.

"Terry?! Terry?! Are you alright darling?!" She frantically grabbed him from his coffin and held him close to her. She was so overprotective, he thought as she crushed him closer to her.

"I'm fine mama." He grumbled, causing her to finally release him.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but smile slightly at her caring nature.

"Yeah, I'm fine mama." She smiled back at him and kissed his forehead as she put him back in his coffin.

"Go back to sleep darling. I'm going to see if there's anything sneaking around the cellar that knocked the lid off." He froze momentarily as soon as she said that. She didn't noticed however as she closed the door of his room, leaving him in the darkness. He seriously hoped she didn't run into Alucard, he would probably tell her what happened.

"I won't. Now go to sleep." The voice was inside his head but it still made him jump slightly. He was still curious about his 'uncle' Alucard but, maybe he wasn't as bad as Terry thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Terry is five in this chapter just to let you guys know. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Integra sat at her desk with a cigar tucked in the corner of her mouth, focusing on a document detailing the vampire attacks going on in northern England. She would send Alucard and Seras to exterminate them as soon as she could. No, she corrected herself. Only Alucard would be able to complete the mission at hand, Seras was busy training her dhampir son to become an slayer like her. She found it somewhat ironic an organization devoted to wiping unholy creatures of the face of the planet, was now the host to one the said unholy creatures.

A dhampir. The spawn of a human and a vampire.

She made no attempt to disguise her disapproval of the boys existence. She had been slightly furious when he had been born, she had been smoking up to a pack of cigars a day in order to calm her nerves. She had made it clear that no one was to speak of Terry outside of the Hellsing mansion. She tried to avoid Terry as much as she could. She preferred if he was kept in the cellar with his mother. She was snatched from her thoughts by a small noise.

_Creak_

She jerked up as her door creaked open slightly. She grabbed her gun, rapidly snatching it from a drawer on her desk. She walked to the door stealthily, trying to be as quiet as possible. She leaped out from behind the door and pointed her gun at the figure. She was shocked to see Seras's tiny son looking back at her with blood red eyes and tiny fangs.

"Wha-SERAS!" She shouted as the tiny dhampir ran into her office and hid under her desk, frightened by Integra's weapon. She put the gun down, not wanting to scare the boy anymore, fearing it would cause it to attack. She walked over to wear it was hiding and bent down.

"Come on out. Your mother is looking for you." He didn't budge, stubbornly shaking his head. She sighed irritably, she had no experience and therefore no patience for the antics of children. She reached out and tentatively grabbed his small wrist, not wanting him to go into a blood rage. He whimpered unhappily but made no attempt to pull or run away. She then pulled him out from under desk, causing him to whine.

"You shouldn't come in here." She muttered to him as she dragged him over to the door.

"Seras!" She yelled again, making him cover his ears with his free hand, his other arm still being gripped by Integra. She looked at him.

"You're sensitive to loud noise? You must have extended hearing." She muttered to herself. She honestly knew very little about dhampir biology, they were so rare. She admitted she was curious about the boys biology but she would never even attempt to tell Seras this, knowing how protective she was of the boy.

"TERRY! Sir, I am so sorry!" Seras exclaimed as she bolted down the hallway towards them. She grabbed Terry and lifted him up, holding him close to her.

"Bad boy! You nearly scared your mother to death!" She scolded as Terry clung to her.

"I'm so sorry if he disturbed your work Sir. I'll make sure he never does it again." She vowed, lifting her son. Integra sighed, she wasn't in the mood to shout at the police girl.

"Keep an eye on him." Was all she said. Seras nodded and walked down the hallway. Integra sighed once again and returned to her work, lighting another cigar for herself. She had too much work on her hands to worry about a tiny dhampir boy.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need you to look after him."

Alucard raised an eyebrow in disbelief at these words. His fledgling had been severely injured on a night mission. She would live but needed several extra nights to recover from the extensive wounds caused by silver blades. That left her son without someone to care for and train him. Integra refused to let him go out at night without supervision and she herself would not supervise him. That left Alucard.

"And why, might I ask, is the mercenary not caring for him?" He growled.

"He's out on a mission in South America. He won't return for a week." She then waved a hand dismissively at him.

"You have your orders servant." Alucard frowned but bowed in respect for his master before leaving. He gritted his teeth in frustration at his orders, he may have warmed up to the boy but he was in no position to look after him.

He was a vampire, not a baby-sitter.

He walked down the cellar hallway, boots clacking loudly on the stone floor. He walked to the door of Terry's room, and knocked powerfully on the door, nearly breaking the hinges. Terry opened the door with quivering hands and peered shyly at Alucard. He was no happier with the arrangement than Alucard, in fact, he was probably unhappier. He was quite frightened his so called 'uncle'

"Follow me." Alucard's orders were simple but commanding, causing Terry to snap to attention immediately. He tottered silently after Alucard, having to take three strides to meet with the powerful vampires steps. He followed him out from the cellar and on to the moonlit shooting range.

"Take this." He handed the young boy his own weapon, The Casull. The boy held it gingerly as he looked at it with an obvious expression of confusion.

"I-Isn't this y-your gun, Sir?" He asked innocently with wide eyes, still trying to appear brave before him. Alucard could read into his deepest thoughts and he could see the boy was terrified by him.

"Yes. However, it is an extremely powerful vampire killing weapon, you may use one of a similar design. I want you to learn early. So take it." Terry complied nervously and gripped the gun tightly, his small fingers wrapping around the massive trigger. He wasn't used to a gun like this but he didn't want to see weak in front of the vampire. He aimed at the target that been set up and pulled the trigger as hard as he could.

The gun erupted with an enormous bang and shot backwards, hitting Terry directly in the eye and knocking him backwards. Alucard cursed viciously under his breath as he ran over to the boy. He should have waited until the boy was older until giving him that gun.

He raised the boy's head to look at him, ignoring the way his body tightened in fear as he laid a hand on him. The boy had a swollen, throbbing black eye beginning to form where the gun had collided with his face, it looked horrendous. Terry was not reacting in any way but internally, Alucard could hear him screaming in pain. He sighed and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Follow me. I will get you some blood. It will help heal you." Terry nodded soundlessly, afraid if he opened his mouth he would start bawling like a baby. He felt a sound jolt of horror thinking of what his mother would do if she saw him like this. Alucard felt a similar sensation of fear as he realized what Terry was thinking. He couldn't allow Seras to see her child like this, she would go into a blood rage.

Alucard approached the door of the refrigeration unit, Terry trailing behind him. Alucard opened the door Terry walked inside, one hand clasped over his throbbing eye as he searched the shelves for a blood bag. Alucard cleared his throat guiltily and grabbed a bag from the top shelf, where the freshest blood was kept. He handed it to the boy, not looking him in the eye.

"Here. Take this." Terry ripped open the bag with his little fangs and began to drink thirstily, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of red, his black eye fading as he finished the bag.

"I think that is enough training for one night. You may go now." Terry nodded once again and walked towards the door of the unit. Before he left, he turned to Alucard and said

"Don't worry sir. I won't tell anyone." He then left, walking back to his room. Alucard grinned his usual toothy smile, half in amusement, half of genuine appreciation.

That boy's something else, he thought. He'll be a fine hunter, just like his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Terry's six in this chapter. It's pretty stupid but anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review :)

Pip sat inside on a blazing hot summer day, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't supposed to smoke indoors but no one was around and he needed something to do, so why not? Once again, his wife and son were resting in the cellar from yet another night training mission. He missed them desperately as he always did, they were his only family left after all. What he wouldn't give to spend some time with them, any time at all.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Pip jumped at the sound of his son's voice and immediately crushed out the cigarette before his son could see. Seras was always telling him to quit it, but he would still occasionally smoke one in private.

He saw his son standing in the corner of the room, looking at him shyly. Why was he awake? Ever since he had started training, Terry had had issues falling asleep but usually his mother tended to him, he almost never came to Pip.

"I'm fine son. The big question is, why are you awake?" Terry flushed guiltily, he knew he wasn't supposed to awake during the day.

"I-I was curious 'bout something." He murmured under his breath, speaking rapidly as he did when he was nervous or excited.

"Well, what is it son?" Pip leaned in, genuinely curious about what his son wanted. His son considered for a moment, trying to figure out the way to best express his wishes.

"C-Can people like me-" He pointed to himself. "eat food like you?" He pointed at Pip. Pip looked at him stunned, a wide variety of questions flowing through his mind. First question was, where did he think of this? He didn't know, was it just something his innocent little mind had dredged up while he was considering his vampiric abilites?

He honestly didn't know if his son could eat human food either, had that ever been done before? He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as his son looked intently, looking up to his father for an answer.

"I don't know son, I really don't know." His son looked at him disappointedly before turning around, going to walk back to his coffin. Pip suddenly reached out and lighlty grabbed his son's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"However, I didn't say we couldn't try." Terry's face lit up in a huge grin that showed off his fangs, causing Pip to smile as well. He'd do just about anything to keep his son happy.

...

_CRASH! _

"SERAS!"

Seras awoke with a start at the sound Pip shouting her name, cracking her head against the lid of her coffin. She quickly shifted the lid out of the way and jumped out her coffin and rushed up stairs, hurriedly grabbing her cannon. She was unsure exactly why Pip had called her but it must be important.

"Pip?! Where are you?" She called as she ran up the cellar stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen love, I, uh-need your help!" He shouted back. Seras quickly ran to the kitchen, trying to avoid the irritating sunlight as much as she could. She met with quite a surprising image. Terry, who was usually a quiet, innocent, reserved little boy, was running around the kitchen wearing Pip's hat on his ruffled hair and smashing plates while giggling madly. Pip was attempting to grab him and hold him still but he was simply too slow to catch the boy, who was darting around as fast as he could. Seras sighed and grabbed her son, who squirmed and whined as he tried wiggle free. Pip approached her breathlessly.

"Thanks love." he panted before snatching his hat back from Terry, who was still giggling madly.

"May I ask what happened?" Seras asked as she struggled to restrain her son, who was still squirming like a snake. She frowned as she looked around the mess of smashed plates in the kitchen, Sir Integra was not going to be pleased. She made a reminder to herself to clean this up as soon as possible. Pip blused slightly at the question, obviously embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to find an explanation.

"Well...I probably shouldn't have give him chocolate."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter was written for GG, the first reviewer of this story. You're awesome! :) Also, Terry is about two years old in this chapter. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! They're really helpful!

Pip and Seras sat together on a warm night outside with their hands intertwined, Terry seated comfortably on Seras's lap as he fiddled with Pip's hat curiously. Alucard was away on a mission that did not require Seras and Integra was too busy dealing with the round table to pay attention to whatever the small family was doing. They took it as a night off to simply relax and spend some quality together.

It was quite a rare occasion, so they might as well take advantage of it.

"This is nice." Seras said quietly in the still, warm air. Pip grinned and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a loving squeeze. Terry whined softly and stretched out his arms, clearly wanting a hug from his father as well. Pip grinned his usual smile and lifted his tiny son into his own lap, causing the boy to squeal in delight. Seras smiled at Pip's display of fathetly affection. She wanted Terry to grow up with both parents loving and supporting him.

"Who's a good boy?" Pip said softly while holding his son, who was still giggling happily. Terry reached up and tugged Pip's hair in his clenched fist, a gesture Pip was more than used to.

"That's right, you are! Such a smart boy!" Pip crooned as he distangled his hair from Terry's grasp. Terry suddenly gasped and pointed at something at something in the darkness, his bright green eyes lighting up with a mixture of surprise and enjoyment.

He wiggled out of his father's grasp and leapt down to the ground, standing on unsteady legs. He toddled towards whatever he had seen, babbling and giggling incoherently as most young children did. His mother quickly stood up and grabbed him before he wandered off, causing him to whine loudly.

"No, dear. Don't wander off." She scolded lightly. She had to wonder, what had caused him to walk away in the first place? Her keen eyes caught a glint of electric green light, she looked up to see a firefly glowing dimly. She smiled, fondly remembering her own days as a child chasing fireflys through the garden. It was one of the few good memories she had, she clung to it as much as she could.

She released her son from her grasp, allowing him to reach out a pudgy hand towards the lightning bug. He jumped up and snatched in a rapid movement, only for his hand to be met with empty air. He pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Seras heard faint laughter from behind her and turned to see Pip walking towards them. He crouched next to Terry and whispered into his ear, barely loud enough for Seras to hear, even with her extended hearing abilities.

"Stay still. He'll come back to you if you stay still." Terry seemed to understand his fathers words and obeyed, standing completely still. Sure enough, the firefly returned, glowing dimly. Terry reached once again and succeeded in grabbing the firefly gently.

"Got one." He announced happily, showing off his catch.

"Good boy!" His mother praised him, she always did. She thought praise and compliments went a lot further in training a child than insults or fear did. Terry beamed in response, happy to please his mother, as all young children did instinctively. Pip patted his head.

"He'll be a great hunter. Just like you."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update! Terry's six in this chapter. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! P.S: This chapter is for Unflinchingresolve, I hope you like it. Stay cool ;)

Sir Integra muttered to herself furiously as she light a cigar for herself. Cigars were an easy way to calm her nerves, they had been since she had started.

Right now, she desperately needed something to calm her.

There had been an extreme situation of brutal vampire attacks in England and both of her own vampire slayers had been brought in to fix the situation. Unfortunately, that left behind Seras's young vampiric son alone. None of the Hellsing soldiers were trained enough to handle a dhampir (most didn't even know they existed) and the child's father, was out on yet another mission. She gritted her teeth in frustration as the inevitable truth dawned on her, that she would have to watch over him.

She wanted nothing to do with this child, she didn't approve of children in general, even when she was a child herself. It didn't help that this paticular child was part vampire, the very creatures the Hellsing organization was obligated and expected to kill and destroy. She didn't like it, but she knew she had no choice in the matter.

The child was currently sitting sullenly on a small chair in her office close to her desk, his feet swinging nonchalantly. He clearly wasn't any happier with this arrangement than she was. He would much rather be training with his mother or father than be here. Heck, even spending time with his creepy vampire 'uncle' was better than being here, his 'uncle' didn't scare him as much as this woman did. Terry was an innocent and somewhat naive child but he wasn't completely stupid, he knew this woman didn't like him.

He looked around the room silently, observing every detail with his keen eyes. His sights landed on a sheathed sword laying beside her desk, he looked at it curiously. He was almost tempted to reach out and touch it but he restrained himself, smart enough to know that would not be a good idea. It was quite tempting though and his more rash side thought a quick touch wouldn't hurt anyone, she was busy anyway. He extended a small hand towards it, freezing in fear as soon as he saw that this woman was staring at him.

Sir Inetgra watched the child, half in anger, half in curiosity at his actions. She couldn't help but wonder what weapons his mother trained him with, guns probably but never a sword. She looked back at him, his hand was still extended but he was trembling, he was unsure if he should continue or stop.

"Curious." She murmured under her breath. She noticed he was still frozen, staring at her with innocent eyes. She sighed in irritation and relented.

"Fine. Just a little touch." He smiled at her in relief, happy that he was not going to be scolded or harmed. He reached and his hand latched onto the handle of the sword and he gently tugged it towards him. He began to observe it closely, turning it over and looking from every angle.

Integra was fascinated by the dhampirs behavior, it was almost like observing an animal in its natural habitat.

"Will I use one?" Interra looked up in surprise at the small voice, it was the first time she had ever heard the child speak. She honestly was not sure how to answer, something that rarely happened.

Terry was still looking at her curiously with his massive green eyes. When she did not answer, he closed his mouth and looked down in disappointment.

"Perhaps." He grinned widely at her response, baring his tiny fangs. She shivered minutely at the display, before an interesting albeit, absurd began to form.

(Several hours later)

Seras walked back into Hellsing manor, carrying her ususal weapons. She was exhausted from her intense mission but she was pleased that she would be able to see her child.

She didn't like leaving him alone.

She walked inside, walking down to the cellar where she knew Terry was probably waiting for her to return. She was walking down one of the lower floor hallways when she heard a strange combination of noises, the clang of metal and a childs questioning voice.

"Like this?" She immediately recognized Terry's voice.

"Almost. Here, let me show you." Seras was surprised to hear Integras voice along with her son's. What was going on? Seras quietly walked closer to the door and peaked through the crack, she was met with a surprise. Terry held a sword carefully in his little hands, Integra was kneeling beside him, adjusting his position. Seras grinned, overjoyed that Integra was finally starting to tolerate her son. She pulled back and knocked lightly on the door.

Integra quickly threw open the door, trying to remain composed.

"You have returned police girl." She said formerly. Terry peered out from behind her and his face light up with delight.

"Momma!" He ran towards his mother and flung himself into her arms. Seras lifted him and kissed his forehead.

"Was he a good boy, Sir Integra?" She asked, giving Integra a slightly knowing smile, causing Integra to redden slightly. She cleared her throat.

"He was just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Terry's eight in this chapter. This chapter was inspired by Ryo Wei. Hope you like it and please review :) !

"Sweetheart, please calm down." Seras sighed and reached forward in an attempt to grab her running son. Terry was starting to go through a slightly more rambunctious phase as he got a bit older and more curious. It wasn't entirely unexpected but it still wasn't anymore welcome.

"No!" He exclaimed, giggling innocently as he dodged his mother. It was around midnight on the training grounds and they should have been training since the sun went down. Terry was in an especially playful mood this evening and training did not seem particularly interesting at this time. So he resisted and complained for the first time in his short life.

"But Momma, I don't wanna!" He pulled her hand in a vain attempt to get away. Seras chuckled lightly at his childish actions, she found them quite endearing.

"Come along darling, it won't take long." She insisted. He pouted unhappily but allowed his mother to pull him to the training grounds. As soon as Seras released his hand in order to grab weapons to train with, he scampered away from her, laughing mischievously. Seras frowned and ran after him, constantly trying to grab for him. He continually dodged her grabs and ran further, over to the small shelf where weapons were held.

"Mama, what's this?" He asked, holding up a long, glistening coil of silvery wire. It uncoiled slightly and he pulled it through his fingers, fasinated by the feeling of cold, thin, metal.

"Cool." He whispered as he stretched it out, much to his mothers distress. She knew how damaging those wires could be and her maternal instincts were going crazy at the sight of her son handling them.

"Terry put that down! That doesn't belong to you!" Seras scolded. Her son frowned but set the wires down and leapt down from the shelf.

"I'll make you a deal. We'll cut training early tonight if you promise to work extra hard tonight, okay?" Seras offered. Terry considered momentarily before smiling and nodding. Seras smiled in return and ruffled his hair, a familiar gesture of affection before taking his hand and leading him away. They walked towards the training field hand in hand.

(A hour later)

They went inside around two in the morning to find a bandage. After experimenting with various knives, Terry had accidentally sliced his wrist open. After walking around the mansion for a while, they still had not found anything useful, Terry's wrist was dribbling blood onto the floor and Seras was becoming hysterical at the sight of her young sons bloody wrist.

"Do you need anything Miss Seras?" Seras jumped slightly at the voice but relaxed upon seeing it was only Walter.

"Yes Walter, would you mind fetching a bandage? My son cut his wrist." She gestured to Terry, who shyly vanished behind his mother at the sight of Walter. Walter smiled graciously at the boy before turning back to Seras.

"Right away Miss Seras." He left momentarily, quickly returning with a white pad of thick gauze and a roll of medical tape.

"Here you are Miss Seras." he said as he handed her the supplies.

"Thank you very much Walter. Have a lovely evening." Walter gave Seras and her son another pleasant smile before disappearing to another part of Hellsing manor. Seras began to wrap Terry's wrist in gauze and medical tape.

"Mama, who was that?" Terry rarely saw Walter and when he did, he never actually spoke with him.

"That was Walter dear. He's the butler here. He's also the man who uses those wires."

"Do you think he'll be mad if he finds out I touched them?" Terry seemed very genuinely scared and nervous at the thought, so Seras decided to ease his fears.

"No, I'm sure he won't mind just once but I think you should ask before you use them again, alright?"

"Okay Mama." Terry nodded, flinching minutely when his wrist stung due to the contact of bandages.

"Sorry sweetheart, I know this may hurt a bit."

"It's okay." He whispered.

"You're such a Sweetheart. Now, do you want some blood?"

"Yes please." He was still whispering

"Alright, you stay here and relax and I'll go get some, alright?"

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! This is going be an experimental chapter, if you like it let me know and I'll writing more! Terry's ten in this chapter.

Terry was awoken from his sleep by someone knocking loudly on the door. He sat up groggily and pushed the lid off of his coffin and stepped out. He trudged slowly over to door, wondering who in their right mind decided to wake him at this hour of the day. His mother was certainly asleep and his father was out working.

He flung open the door to see who was there, and sighed when he saw who it was. His little two-year-old baby sister Sophia. Of course it was her, who else would bother him at this hour?

She had been born when he was eight years old, much to his mixed delight and fear. He had been excited to become a big sibling but at the same time nervous at the idea. When she had been born, his parents had allowed him to hold her for the first time and he had promised to protect her, much to his parents delight. Now she was just learning how to speak, which also meant she was learning how to break rules, which included waking him up in the middle of the day.

He adored her with all his heart but it was still somewhat annoying.

"What is it Sophia?" He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. She looked at him shyly with her huge green eyes, trying to use her limited vocabulary to explain.

"Can't sleep." She whined. Terry stared at her blankly, he was still too tired to figure out what she meant. She soon helped him figure it out when she pointed to his coffin.

"Sleep here?" She smiled at him, displaying her minuscule fangs (she was a dhampir just like him) and he wasn't sure how to resist. She was pretty smart for a toddler, she came to him because she knew she could practically make him do whatever she wanted. He sighed.

"Alright, fine." He grumbled. She smiled once again, knowing she had won. She toddled over to his coffin and struggled to climb in, her tiny feet scrambling against the outside. Terry gently pushed her inside and she immediately curled up comfortably. He scrambled inside and pulled the lid up to cover them, coating the pair of them in a layer of darkness.

His sister scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt as she drifted off to sleep. He squirmed, trying to remove himself from her vice-like grip, he eventually gave up and wrapped his arms around her as well. They drifted into deep sleep in each others comforting embrace.

(Several hours later)

Seras awoke as soon as night fell. She emerged from her coffin and walked down the stone hallway to her son's room, preparing to wake him up so they could continue training. He was getting talented at controlling and using his dhampiric abilities to his advantage. Sophia would begin training in a few years, her brother would be of help to her.

Seras entered the room and treaded softy over to his coffin, lifting off the lid and gasping softly at what she saw. Her ten year old son had his arms wrapped protectively around his little sister, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Seras smiled warmly and kissed her baby girl's forehead, gently stroking her soft brown hair. Her two children looked so happy as they slept, so innocent.

Perhaps, training could wait a little while tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! I really want to write another chapter but I need some ideas! If you guys could leave some ideas in the comments, I'd really, really appreciate it! Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi guys! Just a fair warning, this chapter will be extremely long and will most likely broken into two parts. Also, it's kinda a dark chapter so be prepared. Terry's thirteen, Sophia's five. Enjoy!

P.S: Thanks to Leivve for the idea for this chapter. Awesome idea :)

"C'mon, let's go!" Sophia shouted gleefully as she yanked her older brother along by the wrist down the dark hallway. Terry groaned irritably as he was almost dragged along, his sister was being so annoying! Sure she was cute and okay, he did adore his little sister but that didn't mean she couldn't get on his nerves.

"Sophia, wait! We shouldn't be down here without Mom!" He hissed under his breath. His mother was on yet another mission for now and she had left him to be Sophia's babysitter. He managed to rein in his sister, yanking her to a stop. She pouted and released her shackle-like grip on his wrist, folding her arms across her chest to further display her unhappiness.

"You're mean!" She whined. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, that was her answer to everything! She was so obnoxious sometimes, even for a five year old.

"Don't be such a baby." He grumbled impulsively, immediately regreting it when he saw her green eyes fill with tears, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, okay?" Sophia turned away from him, refusing to accept his apology. He sighed and knelt next to her.

"If I explore with you for a little while, will you forgive me?" Her face brightened instantly, all previous unhappiness vanishing. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, making him groan and attempt to push her away even as he was laughing.

"Yay! Let's go!" She once again seized his wrist and pulled him further down the hallway. He didn't even attempt to resist this time. Soon, they were in a part of the cellar that neither of them had ever been in before, the stone walls were lined with huge, threatening, steel doors. It made Terry feel very nervous, he didn't think they should be there.

"Sophia, I think we should go." He said quietly. He wasn't even sure why he was being quiet, it just seemed like neither of them should make loud noises.

"No! I wanna explore!" She insisted. She dropped his wrist and scampered over to a particularly old and rusty looking door that was bolted shut and began yanking roughly on the handle and undoing the bolt. He cursed under his breath and ran after her, alarmed she would do something like this! He thought five year olds were supposed to be scared of suspicious doors, not run up to and try to open them!

He grabbed her around the waist and ripped her away from the door, ignoring her squeals and whines of protest. Too late. The moment he pulled her away, the door squeaked horribly and opened, causing his lungs to almost seize up in fear, even though he wasn't sure why.

The room was pitch black, almost too dark to see even with their enchanced sight. Then, they saw it...

A pair of bright red, glowing, eyes that stared directly back at them, senseing and reading their every movement. They were clearly not human eyes, animal eyes, wolf-like and wild.

They could both hearing a faint, purring growl emerge from the room and the eyes seemed to narrow, as if it were preparing to pounce. They couldn't quite see the creature but they were both sure it was extremely dangerous. They also knew they should not have opened the door.

"Sophia." Terry whispered, shaking in terror. Sophia nodded softly to indicate she had heard him, she didn't want to take her eyes off the creature, she was too scared.

"Run." He hissed as the creature drew closer to the door, it's growl beginning to increase in volume. They caught a glimpse of a snout, the mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that longed to bite, to rip, to kill. Both Terry and Sophia was shaking violently, unable to move as it drew closer.

And closer.

And closer.


	17. Chapter 17

Both siblings stood petrified as the creature crept closer. This was the end for them, Terry thought bitterly. Sophia was too young and too scared to think, she just shivered.

The red eyes drew closer and the creatures snout became visible, full of serrated teeth. Then, rather suddenly, Terry became aware of something over his wave of panic. More red eyes became visible in the darkness. He let out a deep breathe of relief as the fear and panic rapidly disappeared, he recognized this creature.

This was Baskerville, the dog he had attempted to keep as a pet during his childhood. Naturally, he hadn't been allowed to keep it (much to his disappointment) but he was fairly confident he wouldn't be hurt by the creature. He hoped so. He at least had to try.

"Sophia, It's okay. I-I think he's friendly." He honestly wasn't sure but he had to calm her down. Terry extended a trembling hand towards the monstrous creature, its eyes narrowed threateningly but it didn't move. He very hesitantly patted Baskerville on the snout, he was honestly afraid it would take his hand off but he continued anyway. Baskerville eyed him but slowly stepped back into the darkness of it's cell.

"See, Sophia? It's okay." He removed his hand and took a step back, standing next to his little sister. The look of fear on Sophia's fear slowly faded. Terry put his hand on the rusty old door and began to swing it shut.

"Sorry to disturb you." He whispered, smiling weakly. He wasn't even sure Baskerville could understand him but it was worth a shot. As soon as the door was fully shut and bolted he turned to Sophia.

"Our little secret, okay?" She nodded, she was young but she was smart enough to realize this would get them in trouble. He smiled, she was a good little sister.

"C'mon, let's go." He turned to walk away. Sophia toddled next to him and grabbed his hand, surprising him greatly but he didn't resist. But as he walked away, he could sworn he heard a voice coming from the cell.

"You should not have been down here kid. But, don't worry. I will not tell. But you better do your best at training tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who sent in an idea, they're super helpful and I want to make the story the best it can be for you guys! Enjoy the chapter! Special thanks to BrazeRancor for giving me the idea for this chapter. You're quite a good idea-giver.

P.S. GG, I'll see what I can do ;)

"Come on Sophia, follow Daddy. I have something to show you." Pip cooed to his tiny daughter as she followed him obediently outside. It was pitch black outside on the training field, perfect conditions to train a young dhampir. It was Sophia's first time training tonight, she was five years old, almost six.

Terry had been five when he had begun training and he hadn't been very happy being around guns and weaponry. Pip loved his son with all his heart but he secretly wanted a child who shared his interest on the battlefield. Now he had a second chance with his daughter and he wasn't going to give it up.

"Sophia, come here." He called her over to where the guns were held. He pulled a rather small gun off the shelf and held it out for her to see. Pip wanted to start small and work his way up. Sophia looked at the gun with an expression of wonder, very different from her brothers look of confusion and unhappiness.

"Gun!" She reached forward and snatched it from his grip, surprising him. She held the gun clumsily, her hands positioned awkwardly over the handle and trigger. Pip smiled and knelt beside her.

"Here, sweetheart. Like this." He adjusted her hand on the trigger, cautiously so the gun wouldn't go off by accident. Pip then lead her over to the training fields, she was skipping joyfully beside him as if she couldn't wait to begin. Definatly more enthusiastic than Terry, who had been more reserved.

"Okay Sophia, now you aim like this." He once again adjusted the gun so it was pointing towards the target. Before he could give her another instruction she pulled the trigger, making him jump slightly at the unexpected bang. She simply smiled cheerfully.

"Bang!" She exclaimed, pointing at the target, which now had a hole torn out the side. Pretty good shot for a five year old, Pip observed.

"Good job Sophia!" He beamed at her. She grinned back, showing tiny fangs. She then aimed at the target again and pulled the trigger repeatedly, peppering the target and the ground around it with bullets. She only stopped when the gun was empty of bullets. Pip gently removed the gun from her hand, extremely proud of his tiny daughter.

"Alright Sophia, that's enough for one night. Now, come on. Let's get you some blood." Pip extended a hand towards his daughter and she happily grabbed it.

"Yeah. Let's go!" She chirped as they walked off hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, it will probably be long and may possibly be split up but hope you like it anyway! This idea was inspiried by Combat Engineer! You were a great idea give, I really appreciate it :)

P.S. Dear GG, I'll have a chapter for you soon enough. Just give me a little longer :)

Terry groaned in boredom. It was about eleven o' clock in the morning and he was in Sophia's room. He had been there for two hours and he was bored out of his mind.

It figures, the one day he gets off of training and he can't go anywhere, all thanks to his little sister. Both his mother and father were away that day and they decided he was old enough and responsible enough that he didn't need a babysitter. The thought had made his heart soar, until his parents had mentioned that he would be caring for Sophia, not exceptions. Now, here he was, a fourteen year old boy, looking after his six year old sister.

He had protested of course early in the morning but every feeble attempt to change their mind was quickly shot down by his mother.

"But Mom, can't I at least leave the house?"

"No. You have to stay here."

"I can take Sophia with me! She can play on a playground or something like that. Please, just one day!" He pleaded, using his big puppy eyes that almost always worked. Not this time.

"I said no Terry and that's final." Terry recgonized that tone, it meant any argument he could bring up would be useless. He drooped his head in defeat and shuffled off to Sophia's room. He slammed the door shut and glowered at his little sister, who was sitting cross-legged in her coffin. Deep down he knew it wasn't her fault but he was still angry.

"You can be a real pain, you know that?" He snapped angrily. She frowned at him, her green eyes starting to tint red.

"Shut up." She growled. Terry wasn't even alarmed, he knew his little sister was starting to develop a sense of when her big brother was being mean to her and what to say in return. Most of that language was learned from Terry himself so really he wasn't shocked.

"Well you are! Thanks to you I'm stuck here on my day off!" He said loudly, he couldn't yell when his mother and father were still around, Sophia was the baby of the family and was treated as such. Sophia shrugged nonchalantly at his outburst, her six year old mind didn't understand her brother's problem.

They spent the next couple hours in almost complete silence, with Terry quietly reading a book and Sophia alternating between sleeping, playing with her toys, and bothering Terry by taking his book from him and refusing to give it back until he got her a bag of blood. Terry was begining to go completly insane. He was starting to consider something, something he never even dreamed he would consider.

He was considering disobeying his mother and leaving Hellsing manor.

He knew it was wrong and it would get him in a ton of trouble. He had always been the perfect son, the joy of his parents lives. He hated to disappoint them but he really wanted to see outside the manor. But then there was Sophia. He couldn't leave her alone, that would get him a death sentence. Okay, so he could just take her with him. It would be fun for her.

"Hey Sophia." She looked up from her pretend games at the sound of her name. "How would you feel about leaving? Going to a park of something?" Sophia considered for a moment, she had never been to a park but she had heard about them from a story book and they sounded fun.

"Okay." She stood from her coffin and walked to the door, followed by her older brother. They trudged up the stone steps together and emerged from the cellar to the main part of the mansion, which they had almost never visited. They were allowed to visit but they chose not to, they much prefered the cellar. A fair amount of sunlight was streaming through the windows, making them both wince slightly. Being dhampirs, the sunlight didn't not kill them but too much exposure was painful to them. They walked to the massive front doors and pushed them open, thankful when they didn't squeak or make any revealing noise.

They were outside. Neither of them had ever been outside in the daytime before, Terry thought it was very nice-looking with the sunlight, with the grass sparkling emerald. Sophia didn't pay much attention, she was more concerned with the sunlight, it was a bit too bright.

The pair left the yard and began walking down the road to the nearest town, they had once overheard Pip discussing how he and his men had stopped there once for some drinks. It was quite a long way though and Sophia was starting to get tired.

"Terry, will you carry me?" She whined. He sighed and looked at her, she gave him her best innocent look. He did sort of owe her for taking her on this extremely long walk, plus she was pretty skinny and light. He knelt down in the dirt, exposing his back to her. She took the invitation and leapt on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He straightend his back and continued walking. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they found the town. To their luck, the park was right outside, a nice spot with an enormous oak tree to provide shade and multiple palyground toys Terry recgonized froms books such as a sandbox, swings, slides and many more.

There were also young several children playing, as well as several teenagers milling around nearby much to Terry's interest. Sophia had never interacted with children before, neither had he in fact, maybe this be good for them.

"Okay Sophia, we're here." He set her down near the sandbox. "Try to play with some other kids okay?" He gave her one last smile before walking over to join the teenagers. This was an important experiment, he decided. One had couldn't wait to try.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophia looked around the sandbox where Terry had left her. There were three other children playing together there with her and they noticed her as soon as her older brother dropped her off. There was a small brunette girl with icy blue eyes, a chubby little boy with grey eyes and thick blonde hair, and another young girl with short black hair and innocent brown eyes. They noticed the new girl very quickly and were interested in a new playmate, so they decided to invite her over.

"Hi! You wanna play?" Asked the black-haired girl. Sophia looked at her suspiciously, she had never played with other children her own age before. But then again, maybe it would be fun to play with someone other than Terry for once. Plus these kids looked nice.

"Sure." She said.

"Okay! Well I'm Myra." The black haired girl stuck out her hand towards the new girl as a greeting, Sophia had seen her mother do this with some other adults so she grabbed the hand and shook it. The two other children were still sitting back in the sandbox watching Myra (who they considered their leader) and this new girl shake hands.

"What's your name?" Myra asked.

"Sophia." She answered. Myra looked towards the two other children sitting anxiously and waved them forward with a flick of her wrist. They followed, it was an unspoken agreement that they would do almost anything she said.

"This is Teddy and Jasmine." Myra announced. Sophia waved at them. Teddy waved back shyly at Sophia then ducked behind Myra, Jasmine flounced up and wrapped her arms around Sophia's neck with a cheerful "Hi!" Sophia was slightly shocked but not exactly displeased as she returned the hug after a moments hesitation.

"So, whadda you guy want to play?" Jasmine asked joyfully after she released Sophia from her grasp.

"How 'bout hide and seek?" Teddy suggested quietly before falling silent again. He didn't like to talk much.

"I've uh, never played that before." Sophia admitted. The other three were shocked, did this child live under a rock?

"Well, basically everyone hides 'cept one kid and that kid counts to ten and then try to find everyone. The last person found wins." Myra explained. Sophia nodded, that sounded simple enough.

"Teddy, you can count first." Myra ordered to her meek friend. He nodded silently and placed his hands over his eyes. "One... Two... Three..." Everyone scrambled in a different direction. Myra huddled under one of the slides, Jasmine climbed into a toy shed next to the swings set and Sophia went under a picnic table next to where her brother and his friends were talking. They all waited nervously as Teddy continued to count. "Nine... Ten. Ready or not, here I come!" Teddy called, still in a relatively small voice. He began searching for the other children. He found Jasmine first after he swung open the door to the toy shed.

"You found me!" Jasmine smiled widely as she emerged from the shed. He smiled a little bit.

"C'mon, let's fine the others!" She grabbed his hand and began dragging him around in a search for Myra and Sophia. They found Myra after a few minutes, still crouched under the slide. Now the three were a single pack, determined to find their prey. Sophia was sure they wouldn't find her, until she saw them approach the group of big kids.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Sophia?" She heard Myra ask. Sophia could hear Teddy mumble something but she couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"Oi! Go away little brats!" She heard an older boy's voice snap. "Teddy, I thought I told you not to bother me when I'm with my friends!" Sophia then realized the boy talking was Teddy's older brother. She couldn't let her friend be hurt so she stood up and jumped onto the picnic table. "Haha, I win!" She announced cheekily as she leapt down. Jasmine grinned and wrapped an arm around Sophia's shoulder as Teddy clapped his pudgy hands together. Myra smiled and folded her arms. "You're pretty good for a first time. C'mon, let's play again!"

Sophia smiled. Playing with these kids wasn't bad at all, it was fun. It was great having friends.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys! I need to think of a good idea for Terry at the playground so that chapters delayed for a little bit. But I thought of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Terry's eight in this chapter. This chapter is for GG, my most loyal fan. Hope you like it ;)

Terry was feeling quite distressed at the moment. His mother had been screaming and crying loudly for the past hour and still no one would allow him to come see her! Normally he would seek out comfort and information from his father but he had been with his mother since the screams had begun. Terry was sitting on a chair outside the room with creepy uncle Alucard and not-so-creepy uncle Walter. Integra was also with his mother. He liked both his uncles alright but he would much rather be with his mother and father.

"Why's Momma hurting?" He had asked uncle walter, his green eyes wide with concern.

"She's giving birth to your little sibling Terry." Walter had explained patiently. Terry had known about his new little sibling for a very long time, with a mixture of excitement over becoming a big brother and fear over the exact same concept. Would he be a good big brother? But now all he felt was complete and total fear over his mother's obvious pain, worrying if she would be okay. The first few times his mother had screamed, Terry had attempted to run to her, to see if she was alright, but had been held back firmly by uncle Alucard, who had murmured at him to be still, everything would be fine. The little eight year old was no match for the older vampire and soon relented, sitting back in his chair.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of anxiety and fear, the screams stopped and another sound was heard, the sound of a crying baby. Terry immediately leaped off his chair and scrambled into the room before anyone could catch him. His mother was laying on a soft bed and clutching a small bundle to her chest, she looked extremely exhausted but perfectly okay. Both Pip and Integra were looking at the small bundle she was holding, Terry quickly ran to his mother's side, wanting to see his new sibling. She greeted him with a warm smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hello sweetheart. Would you like to see your new little sister?" He nodded eagerly and Pip gently lifted him up onto the foot of his mother's bed. He crawled closer to her as she sat up more, holding out the bundle for him to see.

Terry first observation of his baby sister was... She was very squishy-looking. All he could see was her tiny pink face but she had chubby pink cheeks and a chubby forehead, if that was even possible. She had a few scraggly pieces of brown hair plastered to her head and when her little eyes opened slightly, he could see they were green, like his.

"What's her name?" He asked curiously.

"Her name's Sophia." His father said, smiling warmly. Terry looked back at the little bundle his mother was holding, he thought Sophia was perfect.

"Can I... Can I hold her?" He asked innocently. His mother simply nodded, handing him the bundle carefully, he gently took it from her, supporting his little sister's head with one hand and her body with the other. Sophia opened her eyes shakily, staring up at her big brother. She curiously lifted a hand and firmly grabbed his own, causing a gasp from Terry and a light laugh from everyone else, including Integra.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." Terry said quietly to Sophia. He meant it too, he would do anything for her. She was his little sister after all.

"Momma, I have a question." He said as he handed Sophia back to his mother.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" His mother said as she adjusted Sophia in her arms.

"Where do babies come from anyway?" He said innocently. He was very surprised to see both of his parents turn bright red and look away uncomfortably. His father awkwardly ruffled Terry's hair.

"That's a coversation for when you're older, Terry. Just trust me."


	22. Chapter 22

Terry dropped off his little sister at the sandbox with the little kids and cautiously approached the pack of children his own age. He had never interacted with children his own age and didn't really know what to do or say. There were three teenagers there, a short black haired boy with blue-green eyes, a lean sandy haired boy with grey eyes smoking a cigarette, and one quite, er, attractive girl with long brown hair and clear blue eyes. Terry was still standing carefully to the side, unsure how he should approach. Luckily, the sandy haired boy noticed him rather quickly.

"Oi! Who're you?" He called loudly around the cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth. Terry jumped with surprise, he didn't expect that they would call out to him.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Terry." He walked back over to the group of teenagers. The boy stuck out his hand towards Terry. "Nice ta meet ya Terry. I'm Neil. You a babysitter too?" He gestured vaguely towards the horde of children playing in the sandbox. Terry saw another young sandy haired boy that resembled Neil, only the younger one was chubbier. He then realized all of the younger children greatly resembled their older siblings.

"Uh, yeah. The little blonde girl is my sister." He pointed towards Sophia.

"Neat. Where're your people's manners? Introduce yerselves, younnitwits!" Neil playfully smacked the black haired boy's head, earning a sullen frown. The boy stuck out his hand anyway. "William. Call me Will." He didn't speak after that. Terry assumed he was probably a loner or maybe just shy. The girl stuck out her hand as well, a large, gentle smile on her face.

"I'm Jane. Nice to meet you Terry." Terry wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he thought he saw was Jane fluttering her dark eyelashes. Nah, it was probably his imagination.

"Alright, now that everyone's been intruduced, I have a question for you Terry." Neil said, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, taking a long puff. Jane frowned at him in a maternal fashion.

"I really wish you'd stop smoking those things Neil. They're really bad for you."

"What're you, my mother? Anyway, Terry, why haven't I seen you school?" Terry hesitated for a minute, unsure of how to answer without giving away his family secret. Suddenly his mind jumped to an acceptable white lie.

"I'm, uh, homeschooled." He answered. The three other teenagers considered this for a moment before accpeting it.

"Oh, really? Never met a homeschooled kid before. What's it like?"

Terry thought for a little bit about the "lessons" his mother and father gave him, guns knives and silver crosses where like reading, writing and arithmetic to these kids.

"It's... Interesting." Was all he managed to produce. Neil raised an eyebrow, Will said nothing, but Jane leaned forward with a luck of interest. Terry was taking a liking to this girl. Quite a liking indeed...

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been super busy. I just thought of this chapter. Hope you guys like it! :)

Sophia ran giggling down the cellar hallway with Terry close on her heel, laughing as well. It was an extremely busy day, both Seras and Pip had to work, as did every other adult in the Hellsing mansion. Being a responsible eleven year old, Terry was allowed to watch his three year old sister, just for a little while. Terry took this responsibility very seriously, refusing to let Sophia out of his sight even for an instant.

It had been about two hours since his parents had left the two of them alone. Terry had successfully fed both himself and his sister, helped Sophia clean up after she ripped open a bag of blood and soaked both her face and clothing in the sticky, crimson, liquid and was now playing a quick game of tag with her.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Terry yelled playfully as he chased after Sophia, who responded by sticking out her tongue at him as she rounded the corner. Terry stopped for a second, giving her a small head start.

His heart stopped momentarily when he heard a loud cracking sound and Sophia's shrieks. Head full of horrible thoughts of what was wrong, he raced around the corner as fast as his legs could carry him. Sophia was laying on the floor, face down, sobs muffled.

"Sophia! Are you alright?!"

Terry yelled as he ran to her side and gently pulled her into a sitting up position, quickly examining her for injuries. His mother had taught him basic first aid when he was nine, he remembered it well.

He looked at her head, he was relieved to see no cracks leaking blood, no visible bruising. He carefully moved her fingers, arms, legs, no broken or fractured bones. He brushed back the hair from her face, her eyes were puffy from crying, though her sobs were slowing down, and she had one hand over her mouth. He was alarmed to see blood on the corner of her mouth, he thought he had cleaned it all off. He managed to get her hand away from her mouth, and was shocked to see a hole where a tooth should have been. He quickly scanned the floor and saw a small speck of white.

"It's okay Sophia, you just lost a tooth." He snatched the tooth from the floor and showed it to her. She stopped crying as she observed the thing in his hand.

"Toof!" She shouted, pointing. Blood continued to slowly leak from the hole in her mouth, so Terry lifted her so she could wrap her arms around his neck, something he'd seen his mother do when Sophia was a baby. He carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter, digging through the medicine cabinet until he found the pack of gauze pads. He swiftly ripped one in half.

"Sophia, open your mouth." He ordered. She complied, allowing him to see the small gap in her mouth. He folded the gauze and stuck it in the hole, soaking up the remainder of the blood.

Terry decided that was far more than enough excitment for one day. He guided Sophia down from the counter and led her back to her room, telling her to take a nap, that they'd play later. This seemed to tide her over, as she willingly climbed into her coffin.

"Night, brother!" She said as he turned to close the door.

"Goodnight, Sophia." He said, smiling as he closed the door to let her sleep. He was proud if himself, handling the situation that well. His smile turned to an expression of fear as he realized, his parents were coming home soon and Sophia, well, she could never keep her mouth shut...


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey everyone! Terry's nine, Sophia's one. This chapter was inspired by William Keating. Thanks William, it was a great idea! Hope you guys like it!

Terry stalked quietly down the hallway, Sophia toddling behind him. She was surprisingly light for a one year old. He felt bad, he knew he wasn't supposed to be wandering around the mansion at this hour and he certainly shouldn't be allowing his little sister to follow him. But it was only a little adventure he reasoned, only a bit of fun.

He stopped outside of Integra's office when he heard mumbling on the inside. He stopped and grabbed Sophia's pudgy arm, sshing her when she began to whine. Both were silent when they heard the stern voice of Integra from inside her office.

"That is all. One more boundary violation from any of your agents and we'll be taking this to the Vatican. Farewell." The door creaked open and three figures stepped out. Terry quickly pulled Sophia into the shadows, hiding them from view while also allowing them to have a good look at the figures.

The first was an absolutely enormous man dressed in robes, with silver bayonets visibly strapped against his shirt. He had spiky blonde hair, malicious green eyes, and a strange, wedge shaped scar on his cheek. Even though he was hidden in the shadows, Terry couldn't help but feel like this man was looking at him and it frightened him.

The man was closely followed by two other people, one was a woman dressed as a nun with a katana strapped to her back, the other-Terry wasn't entirely sure but he wasn't really thinking about it at the moment. The nun was looking downwards sadly, her glasses angled so Terry could see directly into her eyes. He could see gentleness but with a spark of ferocity.

Terry and Sophia stayed silent and watched curiously as the trio passed them. Once they were gone, Terry ran off to find his mother, dragging Sophia behind him. He ran all the way down to his mothers room and hammering on the door.

"Momma! Momma!" Seras opened the door to find her nine year old son standing wide-eyed at the door, clutching her one year old daughter's wrist.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked. Terry spilled out the entire story of him and Sophia exploring and who they saw outside of Integra's office.

"Who were they Momma?" Terry said, eyes pleading with his mother to explain. Seras sighed, unsure of how to explain this issue to a young child. Finally, she thought she had an idea.

"Well Terry, those people are from Iscariot, a catholic organization. Meaning they had different views from Integra and the hellsing organization."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, not exactly. But when you are willing to hurt innocent for your beliefs, that's not okay. Hellsing and Iscariot try to get along but sometimes there are disagreements. Occasionally violent. It's-It's complicated to explain Terry, you'll understand when your older."

Terry considered this information carefully before deciding to respond.

"Okay Momma. I'll ask again when I'm older." Seras smiled and kisses her son and daughter on the forehead.

"Alright you two, go on and play. But don't go near Integra's office, she'll be mad if she catches you." Terry grabbed Sophia and they ran off together.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you like this chapter. Terry's seven by the way.

Terry clambered over his father's shoulder like a squirrel, squirming with excitement. He was going to meet The wild geese today, his fathers troops. If he was going to be a fighter, what better way to learn than talk with actual soldiers?

There was one thing that confused him however, which why his parents had such a big argument about it. Almost all last night, Terry could hear them fighting in the room next to him, with his mother insisting he was too young to see them and his father arguing he better get used to them early on. It confused Terry's young mind, why his parents fought over something like this. But, that was all but forgotten as Pip carried his sun over to the training field.

Pip was greeted by a series of loud yells and various playful insults, mostly words Terry hadn't heard (and probably shouldn't have, judging by the looks his father was giving his men).

Pip set Terry down on the ground, where he stood straight, trying to prove his manliness to the soldiers. This only resulted in chorus of loud laughter from the geese. Terry flushed angrily, his green eyes turning blood red, tiny fangs protruding from his mouth. He started forward, only to be held back to his fathers hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on Terry." Then, a little quiter so his men wouldn't hear. "You'll prove them wrong when we begin training." That was enough to put Terry at ease, for now at least.

With that, training began.

Terry walked around, trying to find the station best fit for him. After getting shooed away from the knife station, laughed out of the grenade station, and kicked out of the wire station, Terry was seeing red. Literally. Finally, he found the right station, bazookas. He marched right up and seized one from the holder. The man already there, a tall skinny man with a black mustache, sneered at him.

"Beat it kid. This is a station for men, not little girls." That was it. The last straw. Terry's eyes glowed red, his fangs fully out, and he took aim with his bazooka, which was almost to big for him to hold. He took aim, and pulled the trigger repeatedly, firing multiple rounds. The target erupted in flames, crumbling into ash. Once it was no longer flaming, Terry walked over and pummeled the ashes.

Terry, still breathing as heavily as a bull, turned to the Geese. They were simply staring open mouthed, all though Pip was watching with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face.

"That's my boy."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys! Terry's fourteen in this chapter, Sophia's six. Hope you like it!

Terry tugged unhappily at the bow tie wrapped around his neck. This was far too formal attire for his liking, a black tuxedo and white shirt, complete with a black, velvety bow tie. It didn't help that his little sister had stopped referring to him by name and started simply calling him "The Penguin". But according to his mother, it was nessecary for him to get used to this type of clothing, he was going to be Hellsing's next butler.

When he was nine years old, Walter had gotten sick. Really sick, too sick to work. It was then Integra had to face the painful truth that Hellsing needed a new butler. No one was avaliable for the job as not many people were physcially or mentally capable for fighting vampires when necessary . Then, Sir Inetgra came to a brilliant solution, why not use Terry? After all, he was going to work for Hellsing anyway, why not have him be a butler.

Seras strictly refused, that was in no way an appropriate job for a child. Besides, he was not yet equipped to battle fully grown vampires. Seras and Integra argued for what seemed like hours, while Terry, completly unaware of what was going on, played quietly with Sophia. Finally, the two women came to an agreement. When Terry completed basic training, he would become a house butler while he continued his more advanced training.

Well, now that his basic training was over he could begin serving as a butler. Including wearing typical butler clothing. He hated it. But, he knew it was necessary, he had liked Walter very much and he wanted to carry on his legacy as a butler.

He glanced at the watch was now fastened around his wrist, it was time for Integra to have her cigar. He walked over to her office, knocking softly on the heavy wood door.

"Who's there?" He heard her mumble.

"It's Terry-er-Terrance. I'm here with your cigar, Sir Integra." That was yet another thing to dislike about this new formality, always having to use his full name. No one had called him Terrance, for as long as he could remember anyway.

"Come in." Terry pushed open the door, and strowed inside. Sir Integra was seated at her desk, writing some document. Terry carefully stood next to her, always keeping quiet. He wouldn't say he was afraid of her, but he didn't want to take his chances. When she didn't respond, he lightly cleared his throat. She looked up, and saw him.

"Hm. Thank you." She murmured as she stuck the cigar in her mouth. Terry clicked the lighter and lit it for her. Once it was done, he stuck the lighter back into the pocket of his jacket. Only in Hellsing, he thought, would somone have a cigar delivered to them.

"Will that be all, Sir Integra?" He asked, in what he hoped was an adult sounding voice.

"Yes." As Terry turned to leave, Sir Integra uttered one last thing, almost to herself.

"You may be better at this than I thought." Terry swore he could almost hear the slight smile in her voice but no, it never worked well when he assumed things. No matter how true they probably were.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys! Terry's eight, Sophia's five months old. Hope you guys like it, and if you have ideas for me to do, please send them, I'm running low. Thanks! :)

Terry had a hard time sleeping at night ever since Sophia had been born. No, it wasn't because she cried, she was a relatively happy and calm baby, as for as babies went. Terry was just worried a lot, that was all.

When his mother was pregnant with Sophia, she had reread many of her old baby care and parenting books, just to refresh her memory on how to care for babies. Terry would never admit it, but occasionally he would read one to prepare for his new sibling. What he read frightened him very much. He couldn't believe how delicate babies were, if they simply slept in the wrong position they could stop breathing.

When Sophia was born, all of the fright was pushed away by curiousity and wonder over his new sister. But, once she was sleeping in her own room, the dark fear returned and Terry would find himself getting out of bed in the middle of the night and rushing to her room to check her breathing. He would often stay for several minutes before returning to his room, only to come back later that night.

This particular night, Terry stayed longer than usual, looking over Sophia as she slept. As he turned away to leave, he heard a whimper. Sophia was awake, and she was beginning to cry. Terry quickly rushed back to her, unsure of what to do. Should he get her some blood? Was she wet? Terry wasn't sure. It became clear, however, when she raised her chubby arms. She wanted him to pick her up!

Terry hesitated, what if he dropped her? Still, she was beginning to wail, he had to act quickly. He reached in and lifted her, supporting her head with one hand and her back with the other. Terry then realized, she must be freezing, with no blanket wrapped around her. So he quickly snagged the closest blanket he could see, a white one with pink sheep embroidered on. He wrapped her to the best of his ability, before settling down in her rocking chair. He began to rock slowly back and forth, she quieted down rapidly and began to drift off in his arms. Once she was in a deep sleep, he silently stood up from the chair and carefully put her back. She slept on, much to his relief.

"Goodnight Sophia." He whispered before exiting the room. He never noticed the tall, elder vampire watching from the shadows, grinning a toothy smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Brazerancor, one of my most loyal reviewers. Keep being yourself. Anyway, Terry's eleven and Sophia's three. Hope you like it :)!

Terry had been very quiet and calm toddler. Rather than running around and screaming at the top of his lungs, he had sat still and played with his toys, making up stories in his young brain. Pip and Seras were relieved, they assumed he would be a quiet and stress-free kid when he grew older.

They were wrong. Terry was a very responsible child but he enjoyed running around and playing games, usually imaginary scenarios, like he was a knight rescuing a princess, or a deep sea diver fighting off a squid and, as soon as Sophia was old enough, he made sure she was included. None of this would be a problem if Pip didn't always have to play the villain.

"Papa! Papa!" Terry shouted, gripping Sophia's hand in one of his own, holding onto his homemade knight helmet as it bounced with each step he took. Sophia scurried after him, her own tiny helmet held onto her head with a strap (Terry would proudly mention he made the strap himself).

"What is it Terry?" Pip asked, quickly crushing out his lit cigarette.

"Will you play with us?" Terry asked, widening his green eyes adorably.

"What game do you want to play Terry?" Pip asked, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to play one quick game. He didn't always get to play with his children and he enjoyed getting in touch with his own playful side.

"Knights and Dragon!" Terry piped. Pip tried to surpress the frown that broke his face. That game usually ended up with him getting hit in the eye, getting hair ripped out, or in the worst cases, kicked in the crotch. Pip winced at that memory.

"Uh, I don't know Terry." He answered. Terry looked disappointed momentarily, before his face brightened with mischevious energy. He dropped to his knees besides Sophia, whispering something Pip couldn't hear. Terry pulled back, and nodded at Sophia. She looked at Pip with her best puppy-dog face.

"Pwease?"'She asked. Pip glared at Terry, somewhat impressed with his cleverness. He knew Pip couldn't resist Sophia asking in her little girl voice.

"All right." He sighed in defeat. Terry cheered and Sophia smiled, displaying her little fangs. Suddenly, Terry ran away with Sophia behind him.

"I'll be right back Papa! I need to get our horse." Pip chuckled, he wondered what Terry had thought up this time.

"Papa, close your eyes!" Terry called from the top of the stairs. Pip complied, closing his one eye tightly. After a few seconds of darkness, he heard a heavy thumping noise and several hushed giggles and finally Terry saying

"Okay Papa, open your eyes!" Pip opened his eye hesitantly, and nearly fainted. Both of his children were seated on Baskerville's back, gripping his shaggy black fur tightly. Sophia was surprisingly calm, sitting in front of Terry and grinning down at Pip. Baskerville's hundred red eyes trained on Pip, with an expression that could only be described as smugness.

"A-Actually Terry, maybe we can play later?" Pip said weakly as Baskerville began to growl lightly. Terry sighed but turned Baskerville around by lightly pulling on his fur. Baskerville trotted up the stairs, leaving Pip behind. Pip breathed a sigh of relief before he heard someone upstairs.

"Will you play with us Mama?"

"TERRY!"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys like this chapter. Terry's nine, Sophia's one. P.S. William, I will have your chapter up shortly. Sorry it's taking a while.

"Mama?" Seras looked up as her son called for in a slightly worried tone. He appeared in her doorway, a frown on his face, his brow furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked, seeing the worry apparent on his face.

"Where's Sophia? I went to check on her during her nap and she was gone! Have you seen her?" Terry asked, becoming more and more nervous and upset with each word. Seras felt her heartbeat increase with worry, she told herself to breathe, to relax, she didn't want to frighten her son any further.

"It's okay Terry. It's possible she climbed out of her crib and decided to explore." Terry's concerned face lifted slightly when Seras said this. He wasn't completely reassured but having an adult explain the situation made it a slight bit better. Seras wasn't as confident as she sounded but she tried to remain optimistic.

"Come on, let's go look for her." Seras gave her son a half smile as she stood and took him by the hand. The pair walked down to Sophia's room, which was still empty. Terry had hoped he had simply misseen that she was gone, but no. She still wasn't there.

"Okay Terry, I'll go this way, you go that way." She noticed he still was frowning, so she knelt and kissed him on the forehead. "It's going to be okay sweetheart." She looked into his eyes, hoping he felt better. With that, mother and son separated and went in different directions.

Terry wandered down the hallway, opening doors and peeking inside to see if Sophia was in there. No such luck. He was about to arrive at the end of the hallway when he heard a shrieking giggle. That had be Sophia! His smile quickly returned as he shoved open the last door.

"Sophia! I-" Terry stopped dead at the sight he saw when he opened the door. Sophia sat in the middle of the stone floor, playing with and petting a silky, ink black, cat. Terry assumed at first Sophia had wandered outside and adopted a stray but as he continued to observe he quickly realized that was not the case.

As he watched, the cat seemed to dissolve into floating, black strands that drifted about the room, before coming together as a black rabbit with tall ears, hoping around the room. Sophia squealed with delight. Terry's eyes wandered to a dark corner of the room, and he nearly choked in surprise.

His eyes could just make out a dark figure with red eyes, watching Sophia. Suddenly, everything made sense to Terry, his little sister had just met uncle Alucard. The red eyes focused on him and widened with surprise. As Terry opened his mouth, he heard his mother calling.

"Terry, did you find her?"

"Yeah Mama, I found her." As the words escaped his mouth, Alucard quickly emerged from the shadows and made the shadowy creatures vanish, making Sophia whine with disappointment.

Seras rounded the corner to find Sophia sitting on the stone floor by Alucard and Terry watching from the doorway.

"You should watch your children more carefully Police girl. This one was crawling around in the hallway all by herself. You're lucky I was feeling generous, otherwise she have ended in a a far worse state." Alucard drawled. Seras hurried forward and snatched Sophia, cradling her in her arms.

"Thank you so much Master. I am sorry, it will never happen again." Seras exited the room with Sophia in her arms, Terry trailing behind her. As he left, Terry heard a voice in his head.

**If you repeat what you saw, I will destroy you. Take good care of your sister, she had potential. **


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey everyone! William, this chapter is for you. Sorry it took a while. This chapter is a bit more solemn than the others so be warned. Hope you like it anyway. Terry's ten, Sophia's two.

Terry would have prefered not to visit cemeteries at all. They scared him quiet a lot. The mere thought of being put in a box and buried underground, was terrifying. But, his father insisted they go, just for this one day. It was a special day. It was memorial day, a day to remeber those who died in wars.

That was what he had heard at least.

The whole family had all had a day off, to remember those who had passed away in battles. The young family took the opportunity to visit a nearby cemetery, where several members of Hellsing were buried, including several of the wild geese. Pip had bought a small but well cared for bouquet of roses, as was now taking the time to carefully set one rose per grave. Terry watched the almost robotic movements with strange fascination, he never would have thought his father would be one to put flowers on graves.

Sophia wasn't sure why her father was putting flowers on lumps of dirt with tall smooth rocks poking out of them, but she decided to help anyways. She awkwardly snatched flowers from the bouquet and lay them on graves, albeit a bit messier than Pip. It was enough to draw a small smile from her father though, and for that she was happy.

"No be sad!" She instructed, firmly crossing her arms. Seras smiled sadly before lifting Sophia off the ground and carrying her with one arm, while wrapping the other arm around Pip's shoulder. She then took Terry by the hand.

"Come on kids, I think we should leave your father alone for a bit." Seras requested before leading the two children away.

"Where they his friends Mama?" Terry asked after a few minutes of unhappy silence.

"Yes, they were sweetheart." Seras answered sadly. Terry and Sophia stayed in solemn silence for the rest of the walk, which was very unlike them. Terry kept looking at the graves that surrounded them, all these unfamiliar names.

Terry didn't like cemetaries. But, no longer for the fear it brought him, but from the sadness, the sadness brought on from strangers.

He hoped he would never have to return. But, inside he knew they would have to eventually.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello! This chapter is dedicated to impr0ptu, a great fan! It was an excellent idea, thanks for giving it to me :). Terry's twelve, Sophia's four. Hope everyone likes it!

Sir Integra sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of her nose. This is a position she never expected or wanted to be in, yet here she was. There was a young dhampir, a female this time, seated in a wooden chair in her office, staring at her curiously. Integra could not believe she had allowed herself to be turned into a babysitter of unnatural creatures.

Sure, she had warmed up to Terry, pretty much everyone had. The boy had such a likable nature it was hard not to like him. But another dhampir? If Integra had been angry at the first interspecies child, she was damn near seething by the second.

Still, when there was no other trained individuals in the building, and the girls entire family was off on a mission she had ordered, how could she logically refuse to care for her, at least for one afternoon.

Sophia was very confused, where was her mother, her father, her brother? Usually, if her parents were away (as they often were), Terry would watch her. But Terry was gone as well, off with his mother on basic mission training. Sophia was too young to go, so here she was in Integra's office.

"Where's Mama?" Had been her first question. Sir Integra had answered reluctantly, not wanting to start a conversation with a four year old.

"She's out. So is your father, and your brother. So just sit quietly and don't touch anything." Sophia had unhappily sat still for about an hour before it became too boring to bear.

She hopped down from her seat, drawing Integra's attention. She looked up from her work and was about to begin scolding the girl when the words died in her mouth.

Sophia was manipulating shadows with her tiny hands, as Alucard often had. But instead of a terryfing beast being brought forward, a small black kitten appeard, purring softly. Sophia scooped it off the floor and held it close, giggling.

Sir Integra stared for a while, mulling it over. She had never seen Terry control shadows, but then again, she had never observed much of his training. He could very well have been taught and just not used it. Either way, she wanted to see how far someone this young could take it.

"Sophia? Would you mind, umm, doing that again? But make a different animal!" Integra ordered, as kindly as she possibly could. Sophia seemed to understand her, as the next thing in the room was a tiny puppy, entirely black.

It ran around the room, barkling loudly. Sophia chased it, squealing just as loud. Usually, Integra would have been annoyed, perhaps even shouted at her, but now she just watching with a blank expression, with a hint of amusment.

Sir Integra was impressed with the young girl, if nothing else. She may not have liked her, but she was impressed.

"Well, you may be a better fighter than I thought." After making sure no one was around to hear her, she continued.

"It would be nice to have another female fighter. Perhaps, in ten or so years, I'll talk to you."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hello everyone! Terry's eleven in this chapter. I hope you like it!

Terry followed Alucard into the woods, jumping at every crack of a branch and every call of an owl. Alucard sighed, the only vampire in the world afraid of the dark and he happens to be training him.

"How much further?" Terry whispered, his voice cracking with fear. Sure, he spent almost his entire life in the dark, but at least that was inside. Here, anything could happened!

"We're almost there. Now stop complaining." Terry grumbled under his breath but stayed silent until they reached the desginated area. It was a small clearing, surrounded by large trees on all sides, casting shadows on the ground. Terry stood at attention, waiting for his training to begin.

"I'm going to teach you to manipulate shadows to your advantage today." Alucard announced. Terry didn't visibly react but he was trembling with excitement. He knew that Baskerville, the black hound that occasionally prowled the cellar, was a shadow creation.

"Indeed he is. Once you have properly trained, you'll be able to create animals just like him." Terry had forgotten that Alucard was able to peer into his thoughts, he wondered if one day he could try mind reading.

"When you're older. Now, try to create something small." Alucard ordered. Terry turned to a patch of shadows near the trees and concentrated, trying to at least move the shadow. At first nothing happened but then the darkness moved faintly, breaking off from the tree.

It began to bend and twist, loose strands binding and linking together, taking on a vague shape. The shape became more clear, a small bird. Terry concentrated harder and soon, there was a tiny canary, pitch black with scarlet eyes, fluttering about Terry's head.

"Good. You seem to be able to easily control small amounts of darkness. Now, try something bigger." Terry obeyed, turning his attention away from the canary. It began to dissolve back into the night, its body breaking apart. Terry took that leftover matter and formed something larger. It was harder, the shadows fought and pulled, desperate to escape and float freely.

After several tense minutes, the blackness relented and took on a new shape, this of a n ink colored pony that stood in front of Terry. It was gleaming black with multiple sets of red eyes doting its body like polka-a-dots. Terry raised a hand to stroke the animal's side, pulling back when the creature snorted and tossed its head.

"You must gain the animals trust. Gain the trust of a shadow creature and you will have both a faithful companion and an unyielding fighting force on the battle field."

Terry raised his hand a second time in a attempt to make peace with the being but the pony turned away from him, reared and galloped off into the darkness. Terry's head dropped into disappointment.

"Don't fear, it may take awhile before you may earn their trust. Come, let's return to the manor."

Terry smiled and followed Alucard back to Hellsing manor, unaware of the many shadows watching, wondering if he would be their new master.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Keeper of Worlds, who gave me this idea! You're a really good reviewer and I hope you like this chapter! Terry's eight, Sophia's a few months old.

Terry wandered among the weapon shelves, his eyes wandering curiously. His nightly training had ended a few minutes ago, when his mother had gone to check on Sophia. He asked if it would be alright if he could explore for a little bit and she had agreed, provided that he be careful and not touch anything dangerous.

He was very impressed by the amount of weapons Hellsing manor had collected over the years. The shelf seemed to stretch on forever, the weapons getting more and more exotic the farther along he wandered. Aside from basic guns and knives, there were swords, crossbows, sniper rifles, and things he didn't even recognize. His gaze, however, settled on a book nestled in the corner of the shelf, nestled between a sword and a bazooka.

He hesitated, unsure if he should grab it or not. Well, a book wasn't really dangerous, he reasoned with himself and reached out to grab the book. The cover was covered in a thick layer of dust, which Terry wiped of with one hand. There were no words on the cover so Terry opened the cover and began to examine the contents. There were few words in the pages, apart from a few scrawled phrases.

What caught his attention was the drawings. They were all of a teenaged boy, black-haired and with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was frozen in battle stances, twisting long silvery wires above and around himself. Terry recgonized the wires, he had touched them before. This teenager must have been Walter, he realized.

"Woah." He whispered to himself as he flipped through more pages,. As he progessed, te drawings became more intense. One depicted young Walter and a young girl he didn't recgonize battling an enormous man in a long jacket. As the fight continued, the drawinsg revealed the man had a wolfs head. Terry continued to read, enthralled by the images he was presented. Eventually, he reached the end of the book. He gently returned it to its home on the shelf his mind buzzing with questions.

Next time he saw Walter, he was going to have tons of questions to ask, he thought to himself.

The next time he saw Walter was a few weeks later. Walter was walking in the main area of Hellsing manor, and Terry, still curious about the book, decided to approach him.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Yes Terry?" Walter responded. Terry proceeded to tell him all about the book he had read, and the drawings within it.

"What were the drawings from Sir?" Terry said curiously. Walter hesitated, unsure of how to explain his past to someone this young and innocent. He didn't want to lie, he felt that was unfair.

"Well Terry, before I was a butler here I was a field solider. I fought in a massive war, called World War two. Those pictures are from my experiences." Walter explained, keeling it as vague as possible without lying or sugarcoating. Terry nodded but there were still questions.

"Why was there a man with a wolf head? Who was that girl?" Terry asked quickly. Walter sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"I'll tell you that when you get older, alright Terry? It's complicated to explain." Terry was disappointed but agreed.

"Thank you for answering my questions."

"You're welcome. Now run along." Terry scampered off with a mischevious smile, he knew just to ask for answers to his questions. Uncle Alucard, here I come, he thought.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hello everybody! This chapter is dedicated to GG, my most loyal reviewer. Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you like it. Terry's nine, Sophia's one.

Seras awoke to soft crying in the cellar, coming from Sophia's room. Motherhood had made her able to hear the tiniest whimper from either of her children. She rose swiftly from her coffin and strowed down the dark hallway to Sophia's nursery. She approached the door, pushing it open.

Sophia was sitting up in her crib, sniffling while tears streamed down her round face. Seras's heart broke upon seeing her daughters distress and she rapidly walked over to her, lifting her from her crib. Sophia's tears were halted slightly by the presence of her mother but she continued to cry.

"What's the matter, sweetheart. Are you hungry?" Seras cooed. Sophia didn't respond, she was still sniffling and whimpering. Seras carefully set Sophia down in her crib and grabbed an already prepared bottle of the shelf. She ran to the blood storage room and snatched a bag of type A. She returned to Sophia's room, filled the bottle with blood, and lifted Sophia once more. Sophia recognized her food source and grabbed the bottle, putting the end in her mouth. Suddenly, she erupted screaming as if burned by fire. Seras leaped and dropped the bottle in surprise.

"What's the matter Sophia, sweetheart?" Sophia continued to cry, louder now. Finally, Seras figured out the problem. She could just make out tiny white stubs in Sophia's previously toothless gums.

"Oh Sophia, you're teething!" She exclaimed. Placing her daughter back in her crib for the second time, Seras rummaged through a box of items in Sophia's closet. Pushing aside clothing and toys, she found what she needed at the bottom, a blue teething ring. She had bought an extra one after Terry had started teething and she had been unprepared. She never wanted to be unprepared, especially if it meant her child would be in pain.

Holding the teething ring, she walked back to Sophia, who was starting to cry herself out. She handed Sophia the ring, Sophia looked at it confusedly.

"You bite it sweetheart. It'll make your gums start hurting a bit." Seras explained, miming biting to make sure her daughter would understand. Sophia seemed to grasp her meaning as she began gnawing on the ring vigorously. After several minutes of chewing on the ring, Sophia began to tire, laying sleepily in her crib. Seras smiled and stroked her soft brown hair.

"Sleep well sweetheart. Momma loves you."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for disappearing but I'm back now! Terry's fourteen, Sophia's six. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it will probably be a two parter.

Terri sighed quietly as his mother adjusted his black bow tie for what felt like the millionth time. He knew she meant well, but it did get a bit irritating. Though perhaps that was because his nerves were overwhelmed already. Today was the day Sir Integra hosted The Convention of Twelve.

And Terry was to wait on them, essentially that was what he was doing. That was the only reason he was wearing this ridicolusly fancy outfit. And why his mother was so nervous. She didn't know how they would react to actually seeing the famed Dhampir of Hellsing, which they had indeed been informed about.

"Now remember Terry, listen to everything Sir Integra says, and don't talk unless she asks you to, which she probably won't. You will probably just have to serve them tea, and keep quiet. Alright sweetheart?" His mothers voice had taken a clipped, soldierly tone that she used for when she was nervous.

"Yes mama." He said, using his quietest voice. Seras smiled at him proudly. At this moment, his younger sister Sophia came barreling into the room and wrapped herself around his legs, nearly tripping him.

"Terry! Terry! Terry! Come play Knights and Dragons with me!" She insisted.

"I told you Sophia, I can't play right now. I'm working." Terry explained, trying to untangle her from his legs.

"But I can't defeat evil dragon Alucard alone!" She pouted. Terry laughed lightly before finally detaching Sophia from him and lifting her up. She loved to be held by him.

"Of course you can. You're the bravest knight of all Sophia." He said softly before ruffling her hair and seting her back down on the ground. She continued to pout silently but seemed to accept his compliment. This didn't stop her however.

"But it's boring without you!" She whined.

"I'm sorry Sophia but I can't play right now. Perhaps later." Terry said, sliding on his white butlers gloves. Sophia frowned and stomped her feet but scurried away to go play by herself. Seras laughed lightly, her nerves unwinding slightly. She was very concerned about her oldest having to do this on his own, but she trusted Sir Integra.

"Come on Terry, let's go get the tea tray from the kitchen." Seras and Terry walked off to the kitchen together, hand in hand.

Meanwhile Sophia sat alone in her room in the cellar, she was very bored. Uncle Alucard and her father were off on a mission and wouldn't be returning for a while, and Terry and her mother were off preparing for some people to visit. Sophia was all alone, except for her shadow animals but they weren't very good at conversation and Sophia had a lot of things to say.

Sophia pouted, it wasn't fair that Terry got to see other people and she didn't! She had begged and pleaded with her mother to let her go, but Seras gently told her that Sir Integra needed Terry there as a butler and that Sophia was too little to understand but that she would probably be able to attend when she was older. But that wasn't know, and Sophia wanted to go now!

Suddenly, Sophia got an idea. A smile spread across her face as she walked over to the corner of room where the air vent that kept her room cool was. She could vaguely remember her mother telling her and Terry a story about how she once crawled through an air vent...

Sophia pulled and tugged with all her might, and the grate popped off and flew back. She was surprised, she thought they would be screwed on better. Oh well, she thought as she squeezed into the tight metal passage. It was a bit cramped but she could fit inside and move easily enough. She wormed her way upward, with some help from her shadows, who boosted her. Eventually she was above the conference room, she had been there once before while exploring. She glanced down and she could see Sir Integra sitting with a group of older men, talking in quiet voices while Terry stood in the corner.

That was the last thing she registered before the grating popped out from under her and she fell directly into the conference room.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hello readers. This is part two of the previous chapter, I hope you like it!

It had been going so well, at least, according to Terry. He wasn't supposed to be listening in on Sir Integra's conference so he didn't know if things were going well for her or for anyone else in the room, but for him, it had been going well.

He had entered the room before anyone else, delicately balancing the tea tray on one hand. Sir Integra was seated already, piles of documents settled before her, she was looking at them intently. Terry wasn't even sure she had noticed him until she spoke.

"Terrance, bring me my cigar box. Please." Sir Integra added that please more as a compliment than anything, she didn't have to say please, he worked for her. He didn't get a say in what he did and didn't do and she didn't need to be kind to him. When she added the please, she was saying that she respected him enough to be polite. That was a great comfort to Terry.

"Yes Sir." He said primly after setting down the tea tray, handing her her cigar box with one gloved hand, a lighter with the other. She nodded her approval before lighting her cigar and taking a deep drag to calm herself. The council would arrive any minute, Terry settled against the wall with the tea tray held firmly and his back straight. Sure enough, the guests began to pile in, all of them older white men with bristly mustaches. None of them noticed Terry, he stayed unmoving and unnoticeable against the wall.

After all the men had been seated around the round wooden table, Sir Integra began to talk. Terry didn't pay much attention, all he needed to listen for was the sound of his own name. He was to be seen and not heard, Integra had told him the day before.

But apparently Sir Integra didn't need him for awhile, because it certainly felt like awhile before he was called. In the meantime, he stood motionless against the wall grasping the tea tray. Finally, after what felt like an eternity...

"Terrance, serve these gentlemen their tea." Integra said, smirking as she watched these composed men mutter about how Integra was hallucinating.

"Yes sir." Terry said as he stepped out of the shadows, smiling large enough do that his fangs were clearly shown. It was immature, but still very satisfying to watch the council gasp as they saw him emerge. But before he could pour tea as he was supposed to, he caught a glimpse of something in the air vent. At first he assumed it was a rat or something that could easily be dealt with later. But as he looked closer, he saw the green eyes and a fanged smile.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

As Terry opened his mouth to perhaps whisper something to Sir Integra or anything like that, he heard a sharp squeak of metal and his heart seized as he saw Sophia plummet down into the room with a loud whoop. Sophia falling into the room was bad enough, but she had to land directly in Sir Integra's lap with a loud WUMP.

Everyone in the room was completely speechless, except for Sophia, who was giggling loudly and showing off her tiny fangs as well. The council was in shock. They had been informed the new butler was a Dhampir and that had been hard to accept, but they realized it was best for Hellsing Organization. But this? Sir Integra had failed to mention the second, much younger Dhampir that was sitting in her lap!

As soon as he could move again, Terry rushed forward and grabbed Sophia from Integra's lap, muttering a quick apology to her. He turned and ran from the round table room all the way down to the cellar, where he finally put down Sophia.

"What's the matter with you Sophia?!" He snapped.

"I wanna play." She said, as if that explained everything.

"Sir Integra is going to be furious, at you and at me!" Terry ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. He would have continued scolding her but Seras knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer, pushed her way inside. She walked over to Sophia and lifted her up, scowling at her.

"You, young lady, are in a world of trouble."


End file.
